Stuck In a New World
by TheGlimpseOfLifeAfterDeath
Summary: We don't know how we got here. We don't know where we are. We don't even know where to go. What we do know though.. WHY ARE THERE FREAKING POKEMON EVERYWHERE! This is my first story (OCxOC, OCxOC, OCxOC)Rewriting now. Also looking for some cover art.
1. Background Check

Now this chapter doesn't really go to into the pokemon world but more of who we are. that doesn't meen there will be no pokemon so

(Insert Legal Bull Here)

(Legal bull) **Blah blah Blah I don't own pokemon some more Blahs pokemon belongs to some company outa japan blah blah go watch it and enjoy the background**

 **Oh don't skip this chapter It will really help you understand who we are.**

So if there is any place to start with describing people it's from the top with one's self.

So I'm 17, but not for much longer, umm about 6' and like 260lbs, not really the most in shape but im workin' on it

I got long brown hair, pretty messy too umm blue eyes brown glasses, cause' my eyes suck, and a real nack for doing stupid things to get my friends to smile oh and f you are wondering why I use French at the top and bottoms, it's because I'm part French

to the next person we've met, Emily

She's really nice and we've known each other for like 8 years now I think doesn't matter though. she's probably 5'7" to 5'10" I will not disclose weight cause I don't want to die, but she is pretty thin not anorexic but not chubby like right in that good spot for weight. oh well who cares about that she'll probably kill me for that. She has long hair, and I mean long like it goes to her butt ,all twelve year olds may now laugh because I said butt. well her hair is brown and her eyes are green and I will get no more detailed than this.

thirdly we have my friend Tyler

Tyler is about the same height as me right around 6' I hold it over him that I am a little taller.(Pun intended) Tyler has black hair and Blue eyes. his hair is pretty short. Oh well he weigh around 120 to 150 good bit o' muscle. This man loves his music part of the school choir dad owns a music shop, its in his blood.

Next we can go to my friend Thomas

Thomas is about 5'10" and n the same weight area as Tyler

Thomas loves Smite. He's got brown her pretty short and well kept. he's got drown eyes and is in the JROTC group witch is the Junior Reserve Officer Training Company, easy talk for he's ,joining the armed forces later in life.

Now we can get back to the girls first we'll start with Lexi

She is short like I cant even guess how short kinda short. she is a blond, I think, her hair goes to her shoulders and she is also in choir, like Tyler, and she might have blue eyes, I don't really pay attention cause' she's not my girlfriend.

Next we have Thomas's girlfriend, Cora

The first thing I thought is she looks kinda tomboyish hangs out with almost exclusively guys. that's not the point though, she's like 5'8" maybe, just noticed how vague my descriptions are getting, for this I am sorry but I don't really know too much about Cora and Lexi. Still not goanna guess at a girl's weight cause' "I like living" her eyes might be green and she has shoulder length brown hair.

 **So this is the end of this update sorry if some of this was really vague or overdone like bad chicken but if you are still here at this point thank you for reading this one it will make some of the scenarios make more sense if you have the right character to put in the scene.**


	2. We Wake Up

Chapter 1: I Wake Up

 **First of all we need this here legal mumbo-jumbo stating that Pokémon doesn't belong to me and that means it is the property of some company and some Japanese guy who is either old, dead, or rolling in cash and women like Hugh Hefner. So now that that is out of the way, Au revoir.**

POV Unknown

So the other day, a friend of mine told me to come by his house today, and bring a few friends. With myself included there are six of us. My friend Tyler and his girlfriend Lexi, my friend Thomas and his girlfriend Cora, my friend Emily and then myself. This is probably where I should tell my name isn't it. Well my name is Matthew and the six of us, we are... High school seniors. It gets better though, we had 3 weeks left till graduation, 3 weeks left of hell. The thing is, this was the last thing on my mind when we got to Bill's house, Bill is the guy who told us to meet him, he's a good guy. Anyways back to the story, when we got to Bill's we couldn't find him anywhere. when we got to his garage we had no clue of what to do, sitting there in front of us was this machine from a madman's dreams. It gets worse though, when we got close enough to get a good look at it, then it started making weird noises and lights started flashing. Then after this... Darkness.

POV Matthew

The next thing I knew, I was in a field by myself. There was a bigger problem than that though," Where The Hell Are My Friends?!" I kinda sat there panicking for a few minutes then I noticed something,"Where the hell am I?" A few minutes later I had finished underreacting to the scenario I was in and then it hit me like a truck. What the hell is that burning smell? Being the idiot I am I start thinking,' I should go check that out and make sure no one is hurt over there.' Yeah, I know, I'm such a genius.

About 5 or 10 minutes later it starts to smell stronger. Then about 3 minutes after that it starts to warm up, a lot. Finally, I reached a clearing and I couldn't believe my eyes to the point I almost passed out again... right there 30 feet away from me... A GOD DAMN POKEMON... it was a charmander

POV Emily

So as Matt has told you, you know how we got here and the situation we are in. What you don't know is the situation I ended up in.

I ended up in a scene worse than Matt's. I ended up just outside a battleground. Now you say war and I start thinking, guns. Well that is where I was wrong. Hundreds of fire type pokemon fighting, and killing, each other. Now, as I got closer I noticed a single pokemon injured running from the fight being chased down.

Now if you are wondering why I wasn't flipping out. It is because I hadn't noticed the situation yet.

As the pokemon got closer all I could think of was to save the little guy. So I did. I picked up the little bird-thing and ran, I ran as fast as I could until I couldn't hear anymore fighting.

It was at about this time that I noticed' "HOLY SHIT IT'S A POKEMON!"

Now to elaborate beyond my absurd screaming, it was a Torchick, a little fire-type bird pokemon. These things are adorable. Okay, done with the fawning now. This torchick was, well, it was hurt, bad. There was blood everywhere, I really mean everywhere, I couldn't see the ground.

From here things only got worse, because I had just noticed. Where. Are. My. Friends.

It was at this moment when it started to get dark, and I mean dark, dark. I could barely see 10 feet in front of me. This is the moment that I noticed just how alone I currently am. Well, until the torchick started moving again. It looked up at me with this look of gratefulness, which is apparently an actual word, that spoke words of what this relationship would become.

Then I found out that I had made my first new friend in this world.

Then I remembered, "I have to go find my friends."

POV Tyler

To pick up from where matt had left us, I woke up around, midnight-ish. The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I wasn't at Bill's anymore, I was in a forest. Now how I got here I wish I could tell you but what I want to know first is where I am. Soon after waking up I here a sound in the trees, at this point I start getting very paranoid about a feeling that I was being watched like an animal, stalked like prey. At this point I basically yelled, "Screw it I'ma go find my friends!"

About 10 minutes latter I started to hear the rustling sound again. At this point I knew I wasn't being paranoid about me being followed so, I started walking faster.

At this point the sound becomes more frequent like something moving through the trees to keep up with me. At this point I start sprinting, hurdling over obstacles and sliding under others.

That's when what ever was following me appeared.

"HOLY. SHIT."

It's a damn pokemon.

To be more precise it was a Treeko. It looked just as outa breath as I was.

"This thing was what had been chasing m..." Then I heard the same rustling sound again. "Oh crap." Out of the woods comes another pokemon, it looked like it was stalking prey. Then it clicked in my head, the treeko. I looked around and when I saw it, it started shaking it's head no as if it knew I could understand the gesture and situation. When the hunter had finally left the treeko ran over to me and game me one of the cutest hugs I've ever seen.

Then it clicked again. I now have a friend who can guild me to my other friends.

POV Lexi

So when I came too, it was the middle of the night and I was near some lake. This lake was maybe 4o feet away at the most and it was pretty large, definitely not at home anymore. So I, still not fully awake, decide the best thing to do would be to dip my feet in the water to relax.

Now, as I got closer to the water I could hear a splashing sound. I look around and see a turtle shell in the water, you already know how wrong that was. When I had reached the edge of the lake I could see how clear the water was, it was like looking at glass. At this point I took off my shoes so I could soak my feet, this was a very bad idea. That water was cold.

As I started shivering, I took into notice just how cold everything was. It was at this point the "turtle" started coming closer. I didn't even see it coming until it was too late. Out of the woods come these wolves, thick black and grey fur, and they were coming straight for me.

I thought that was it, I would never see Tyler again, I would never see the rest of my friends and I would never graduate.

Still as if someone from above loved to prove me wrong. The "turtle" flies out of the water and attacks the wolves. This is when I noticed, it wasn't a turtle.

That is a Squirtle.

POV Thomas

So when I woke up, I noticed that Cora was right next to me. I waited around maybe 10 minutes wondering where we where, but she didn't seem like she was waking up anytime soon. So I picked her up and started walking. I walked like this for maybe an hour before I saw something resembling a building. As we got closer that is when Cora woke up.

POV Cora

When I woke up, I noticed that Thomas was carrying me. When I took a look around I noticed a building in front of us, looked like a power plant. As we got closer and closer I could hear a whimpering sound, like something was in pain. When I went to tell Thomas, he freaked out 'cause he didn't hear me wake up. That aside, he said that he could hear it to.

When we reached the power plant, I quickly started running towards whatever was making the horrible sound. After maybe 10 to 15 minutes or running, up and down so many stairs, I finally found where the sound was coming from. On the door there was a sign reading 'Generator Room'.

Now when I walked into the room I saw something horrible yet amazing, in the middle of the room was a caged animal, hanging onto the last of its life, horrible I know but don't judge me yet, but no ordinary animal. It was a Pikachu.

POV Thomas

So when I woke up, I noticed that Cora was right next to me. I waited around maybe 10 minutes wondering where we where, but she didn't seem like she was waking up anytime soon. So I picked her up and started walking. I walked like this for maybe an hour before I saw something resembling a building. As we got closer that is when Cora woke up.

POV Thomas

Now we come back to me.

When I finally caught up to Cora, I saw it too. This made my mind run at a million miles an hour, but one thing came to the front. Save the poor thing.

So. That's what I did.

Upon getting it out of the cage Cora nearly jumped me to get to it. At this point I need some fresh air, and space from her craziness, so I went back outside. When I got outside I saw my own insanity. Sitting right in front of me. Waiting like a dog for its owner to come home. A bulbasaur. And when it saw me, I saw its eyes light up like the fourth of July.

 **A/N**

 **Bonjour encore**

 **It means 'Hello Again' in French, that aside, "Hey there reader, welcome to the bottom of the first chapter."**

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first story. This story is a team write between my friends and I so chapters may be infrequent, but I hope to keep them at the highest of my ability as a writer**

 **Thank you for your time and please no flames, that is why charmander is here.**

 **"Jusq'a ce que nous nous revoyions" or in English "Till we meet again"**


	3. Chapter 4

OK I hate to say this but I have to put the story up for adoption.

College is about to start and it will be my first semester and I hate to do this but I willing to give my story to just about anyone.


	4. AN

There will be no new chapters, but I have started a rewrite as a new story. Please come for the story, stay for the adventure.


End file.
